


Tomorrow

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Minor Injuries, Nightmares, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Figured I'd get back into writing spn by writing a gift for the person who'd been in my tumblr notifications the most :)
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Sharing a motel room with the Winchester Brothers taught you knew things about them. Sure, you’d heard stuff from other hunters before you’d joined them, but there were some things that you just couldn’t learn through hushed murmurs in the dark corner of the shady bar. 

Sam snoring was the first thing you learnt early on in your joining of the brothers. It was _bad_ , so bad that eventually you would splurge and get yourself a room sometimes. If Dean joined you, you wouldn't complain. You're _only friends_ at the moment, but you want more. Dean though, you can't place what he wants. 

During the heart to heart conversations you often have, he says things that suggest he wants a relationship and to settle down properly, but then again the regular hook ups will always suggest something different. 

Everything changed after a particularly rough wendigo hunt though, and you’re not complaining about the change. 

Dean and Sam stumbled into the motel, equally injured, though still Dean's first priority was Sam. You sat down, looking at the wound covering your leg. It wouldn't take much to patch it up, but using the leg would take a little longer. 

After Sam was patched up, he stumbled off to the shower. You turned to Dean, reaching for the first aid kit. Dean shook his head. 

"Jeans off" he grunted. You frowned. 

"Dean, I think I should sort you out first. That's just a scratch" You said softly, raking your eyes over the injuries covering Dean's body. Reluctantly, he agreed and removed his tee. You physically had to hide the intake of breath as you raked your eyes over his chest. Dean didn’t miss the look, but he didn’t further anything as you handed him some whiskey, reaching for the tweezers to pull out the slug of the bullets. 

It took much longer for Dean to look relatively back to his normal self than it took Sam, though you preferred to take your time where Dean would rush it in order to deal with his own pain. 

“Hey, (Y/N), thanks for everything. Back there, you didn’t have to step in when you did” Dean murmured. You didn’t say anything, though the flashback was playing in the back of your mind like a sick movie. 

It was nearly 2 am by the time you were all in bed. Sam was out like a light in the next room over, even through the walls you could hear him snoring. Dean appeared to be asleep, though you couldn’t be certain of that, for all you know he could be wide awake like you are. 

The motel room is dark, but that’s not why you’re awake. Every time you close your eyes, you see Dean’s lifeless body being thrown like it’s nothing more than a piece of garbage. _It’s going to be a long time before the memory of the hunt leaves your mind._

You sigh and shift, turning over in the bed in the hopes of at least getting some sleep before you’re on to the next hunt. You pick up on the shift in Dean’s breathing, the way it builds a rhythm that tells you he’s awake.  
  


After a few moments of a painful silence, he speaks. He’s quiet, his rough voice is almost a whisper, but you hear it in the silence of the motel room.  
“(Y/N), you awake?” 

You’re tempted to say nothing, to pretend you’re asleep and that nothing is going on inside your mind. But it’s Dean. He knows you too well. 

“Yeah, Dean… I’m awake” You murmur. After a few minutes, you hear him shifting again, though you can’t see what he’s doing, having turned your back to him a few moments prior. 

You can feel it though, you feel the duvet being tugged back, and then Dean’s slipping into the impossibly small single. It’s a tight squeeze, but you’re not complaining.  
“What’s keeping you awake? I knew you were awake, (Y/N)” He whispers, curling around you slightly. Sighing, you relax into Dean’s arms as he cuddles up to your back.  
“I keep seeing you… During the hunt, when you got thrown like a ragdoll…“ You trail off, closing your eyes to stem the tears that are forming. 

Dean hears the way your breath becomes shaky as you speak, he feels the tremors in your body as you lay in his arms.  
“I’m here, (Y/N), I’m safe. I’m not going anywhere any time soon. I’m safe, sure I’m a little banged up and bruised here and there, but you saved us tonight (Y/N)” Dean says softly. You shift to face him, you _need_ to see that he’s real, that it’s not just a figment of your imagination. Dean smiles softly, cupping your cheek to brush away the tears that are trailing down. 

After a few moments, you bury your head into his chest. Dean strokes his fingers through your hair and down your back.  
“Try to sleep, (Y/N), I’m not going anywhere,” Dean promised. You nodded, leaning into his arms as you tried to force yourself into sleep.

You were on the verge of unconsciousness, when Dean murmured something. At first, you thought you were hearing things. After a few moments though, you realised that you hadn’t. Dean leant down, pressing his lips against your head as he repeated himself.  
“Dean…” You trail off.  
“I love you too” You whisper, fearful that anything louder and this reality will shatter into nothing more than a cruel dream. You shift, looking up to Dean. His eyes are open, you don’t need light to know that much. Instead of speaking, words won’t do justice for what Dean wants to say, Dean leans down and kisses you gently. It’s a short kiss, chaste, yet it leaves you chasing more. Not tonight though, you’re both too tired, too traumatised and too beaten up from the hunt. 

There’s always tomorrow to continue with this conversation, wherever your relationship with Dean lies. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sun is shining through the motel room curtains. Dean is still laid beside you, his strong arm holding you close. You can hear Sam moving around next door, it should prompt you to wake Dean, to move onto the next hunt. But you don’t want to, you don’t want to move from Dean’s arms - it feels as though if you move, everything from last night will fade, and whatever you have with Dean will go back to being a dream. 

A knock at the door jolts you from your thoughts, it seems to wake Dean.    
“I should get that” You sigh, though you don’t move from Dean’s arms. He yawns, and eventually you both sit up. The door opens after a few moments, and you and Dean part impossibly quickly. Sam looks between you and Dean for a few moments, if he has suspicions of anything he doesn’t voice them. Instead he moves to sit on your bed while you go get a shower. 

Hot water is beating around you, but all you can think about is last night. You openly confessed your love to Dean, and you’d shared the bed with him, yet now it remains unspoken. You can hear him and Sam talking about  _ something _ , though you’re not entirely sure what it is they are actually talking about. 

Once the three of you are ready, Dean hands Sam the room keys. No words are spoken, but Sam understands as he makes his way to the reception. Dean turns to you.    
“About last night” Dean starts, you bite your lip, looking up to him.    
“I meant it, what I said. I know you probably don’t want something long term. Hell in this life, I’m not sure if I do, but I needed to say it” You admit, avoiding Dean’s eyes slightly. You hear a slight chuckle, but before you can say anything, Dean is kissing you. You melt into his touch, his hands falling to your waist. 

You briefly hear Sam, though it feels like he’s much further away than he actually is. It doesn’t make you and Dean separate though. It should. After so long of hiding your feelings, you should be trying to keep this private, for only yourself and Dean to see. But you don’t care. Eventually, you do separate, but you don’t move. Dean rests his forehead against your own, his eyes slightly closed. There’s a smile on his face, a smile that you haven’t seen for a while.    
“You couldn’t be more wrong if you tried,” Dean murmurs, pulling you into his chest. You relaxed in his arms, ignoring Sam’s presence for even longer. Sam is climbing into Baby, though neither you or Dean are moving again.    
  


After a few minutes of standing in the middle of the parking lot, you speak.    
“So...we’re a thing?” You ask. Dean smiles widely, nodding.    
“Yeah, we’re a thing” He says. You can’t help yourself, kissing him deeply again. Dean smiles into the kiss, holding you close.


End file.
